Infants and toddlers often engage in play activity on the floor. In order to provide a suitable play surface, playmats have been developed for placement on the floor so that an infant or toddler can play on the mat. Often, the playmats are composed of a foam or spongy material in order to provide a cushioned surface upon which a child can play. A recent development in playmats is the introduction of playmats composed of a series of interlocking tiles. The interlocking tiles allow one to set up a playmat of a desired size by interlocking the tiles with one another. This allows one to produce a playmat of a suitable variable size and for easy disassembly and storage or transport of the floor mat tiles when not laid out on the floor as an assembled playmat.